1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing map information and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a personal computer provided with map display and route searching application software, for example, in the case of searching for a route and providing the searched route to others, the route data obtained by the above mentioned search can be supplied, for example, via a medium such as a memory card and a floppy disk, or via communication, to a personal computer having the same application software
However, the route data obtained by the above mentioned search can be exchanged only between personal computers having the same application software. Therefore, in personal computers not having the same application software, it is impossible to utilize the searched route data.